Unexpected feelings
by TheRndom1
Summary: One shot. AU. Harry is sent to a summer camp for the summer while his mother is traveling with her new boyfriend. He did not expect it to be like this.


**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me!

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **One shot. AU. Harry is sent to a summer camp for the summer while his mother is traveling with her new boyfriend. He did not expect it to be like this.

**Unexpected feelings**

"Harry, get your stuff. We are leaving in five minutes." His mother called from the kitchen. Harry was upstairs, packing his bag, trying not to forget anything that was on the list. He had remembered the uniform, packed too many T-shirts to count, and enough books to occupy him for at least three weeks. He might have to buy a couple of books later on, or just reread them. His mother was going to travel with her new husband, Dave, and he was sent to a summer camp. He would have been just fine home alone; readings books, and maybe play some computer games. But no, he was sent to a camp, a sports-camp. What the bloody hell was she thinking? Apparently a colleague had a son who was going to the camp, and she thought it sounded like a splendid idea. Sports-camp, he couldn't even watch a game without getting hit by the ball, let alone play it. This was going to be the worst summer ever.

"Harry, get down here, the car has arrived." His mother's voice ringed. Maybe he could run for it, or maybe not. If he could do that, then sports-camp wouldn't be so bad. He closed the zipper of the bag, took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

The ride was long, too long. It's a known fact that the ride to a destination feels longer, but this was just silly. There seemed to be no ending to the rows of trees along the highway. He couldn't even read, due to his bad stomach. He would just get carsick, and it would make the ride even longer. Stroking a hand through his raven locks, he thought of the next eight weeks. He was getting quite nervous. There would probably only be big, athletic guys there. Big sports freaks, with big muscles and a tan. Yes, this was going to be just like in school or any other place he had to be. He would be the outsider. How was he going to fit in, with his skinny bones, and little frame? He had never been athletic, tan, or muscular. Nope, he was just skinny, pale and weak little Harry.

The car finally arrived three hours later. The sun was starting to set; it was in the middle of twilight and dusk. He looked out the window, at the guys in uniforms running around the field. Huh, the camp hadn't even started yet, and they were already training. Great!

Looking around the room, Harry frowned. There were two beds, two closets and two desks. Surely there must be some mistake. They didn't actually expect him to share the room with some other guy? He thought about going to the reception and demand to get a single room. Yes, he thought about it, but he knew he was never going to actually do it. That's how it always was; he was too much of a wimp to do anything. He started to load the shelves with books, might as well get set.

"I see you've brought reading material for the whole camp." A voice said from behind him. Harry gave a squeal and dropped the stable of books he had in his arms. He looked up at the intruder, and lost his breath. There stood a tall guy, maybe eighteen years old, smirking down at him. He had platinum blond hair, almost white in the sunlight, and skin to go with it. His tall figure was muscular, but yet slim. And his eyes, they where the most breathtaking pair of eyes he had ever seen, as grey silver, with a hint of blue. "Are you OK down there? Do you need any help with those books?" The very much welcome intruder asked. "I, uhm, I...What?" was all he could manage to say.  
The blond laughed, and reached his hand down to help Harry up. Harry took it, a bit nervously. "I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy by the way, but just call me Draco. And you are?" His voice was rather dark, but still soft, and oh so mesmerizing. "I'm…uhm, I'm Harry Potter." He managed to stutter. He didn't dare to look at Draco's eyes, afraid he might actually blush. "Potter, that's an unusual name, I like it." Draco said with a light tone. Harry definitely had a blush now. What he wouldn't give to just be able to sink into the old dirty floor and just die. Here he was, blushing like some girl. The worst part was the fact that he was thinking like a girl too. Words like hot, sexy and bloody gorgeous was running through his head. He wasn't gay or anything, just because he hadn't been with a girl before, and he had this sudden urge to jump this guy, did not mean he was gay. And besides, the reason he hadn't been with a girl was simply because he hadn't met the right one yet. And of course there was the fact that he was too afraid to even flirt with one.  
Draco's voice suddenly cut off his inner monologue. "So what's up with all of these books, huh?"  
Harry looked up at the now full shelf. There weren't that many books, he had only packed ten.  
"I need something to do while I'm here, and I like to read." He said in a bored voice. Just because he was thinking like a squealing fan girl, did not mean he had to sound like one.  
Right about when the silence was getting a bit awkward, the head of house came in and informed them that it was dinner in five minutes, and so they both left.

Dinner came and went without much happening. He sat at a table and pretended to listen to some less intelligent boys talking about American football. He would occasionally grunt his approval if they asked his opinion, but nothing more. A man named Frank, announced that there would be a volleyball game after dinner, and that everyone should come to cheer the ones who played. Harry saw this as his chance to get some alone time, and plan out the most painless way to end his misery. He walked unnoticed away from the dining hall, and over to his and Draco's dorm room.  
Once in his room, he looked through the books he had brought. Ah, The Vampire Lestat: A vampire who sucks the blood out of loads of pretty women. That was just what he needed, loads of women. And that Lestat guy is sex on legs. Wait, that was wrong.

Harry was in the middle of the football field, watching a movie about a lonely elephant on the screen that was hanging from the goal. He had no idea why he was even watching the stupid movie, the plot was horrible. "Why are you watching that movie?" Draco asked. "Because the stupid goal post won't change the channel" Harry replied. "Well, it doesn't matter." Draco laughed, and then proceeded to crawl closer to Harry. They were now face to face, almost touching. Then Draco closed the space between them, and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Hands were roaming everywhere, while their tongues were battling for dominance.

Harry sat up in bed with a jolt, sweat dripping. Looking around, he spotted Draco sitting in his own bed, looking concerned. "Bad dream? I woke up from your moaning, but I didn't want to wake you up, in case it was a bit more enjoyable dream." He said, a bit awkwardly. Harry's already flushed face, turned about ten shades redder. Luckily it was still dark in the room. "Yeah, bad dream." He answered breathlessly. "Am I that scary?" Draco asked, followed by a forced laughter. Harry could only stare blankly at him. "You...You were kind of moaning my name." Harry sat frozen in his bed. At first, his mind was totally blank, and then as the situation began to sink in, there was one thought that came to him: Holy shit! He was so screwed, how was he going to explain that?  
There was a long silence, how he hated moments like this. "It's ok...I mean...I...It doesn't matter…I have to go, football practice in an hour. I'll…just shower at Ben's dorm." And then, before Harry could even think to say anything, he was gone.

The next couple of days went by without much progress. Draco, it seemed, was doing everything in his power to avoid him. He wasn't doing much better himself. He still felt too ashamed to face Draco. He had kind of expected everyone to know of the incident by now, but it seemed as though Draco didn't want to share the story either. He spent most of the day inside, reading books. He had already considered calling his mother and beg her to come and take him home. But that would only result in her never letting him be alone again. Poor little child couldn't even manage summer-camp without his mum. Then he thought about running away, but he didn't have enough money, and would just die on the street. Nope, the only thing he could do was to pretend that the real world didn't exist. He was really good at that, just living in the books.  
There was a knock and then Draco was standing in the doorway. For a few moments they were just staring at each other, and then Draco smiled sheepishly. "Hi, I, eh, managed to borrow Ian's' PlayStation. I thought you might be a bit tired of reading" Harry had lost his ability to speak, and only managed a weak nod. Draco took that as his cue and started to set up the Play Station and the TV in front of Harry's bed. Harry watched as Draco worked, his heart beating a bit too fast for his liking. He was handed a control and Draco sat down next to him in the bed. It was a racing game, a bit like Nintendo's Mario kart. The first two rounds were played in silence, but after the third they were chatting about nothing in particular.

The score was set, Draco won with five points, but they agreed that Harry got a star for the most awesome crashes. They were now sitting in a comfortable silence. Looking over at Draco he found him staring. He looked a little nervous. "It's ok you know, that you are gay. I don't mind. I guess I just freaked out a bit." He had that sheepish smile again, not quite looking him in the eyes. "I'm not gay." Harry said defensively. Turning slightly away he muttered. "At least I didn't think so." He was blushing again. There was a shift of the weight and suddenly Draco was hovering over him. He was looking down at him with flushed cheeks and slightly darker eyes. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean." His voice sounded husky and was shaking a little. His gaze drifted towards Harry's lips. If Harry thought his heart was beating fast before, it was nothing compared to the intense hammering he was feeling now. They were so close; he could feel Draco's breath on his face, like a hot breeze. Then Draco had, like in the dream, closed the space between them. Only this kiss was soft, just a light pressure. Just as quick as it had begun, it was over. Harry was now looking into the dark blue eyes that made him feel like he was soaring. Draco licked his lips slowly, like he was afraid to make any sudden movements. The sight was so mesmerizing; Harry just couldn't take his eyes away from it. He was now lying on the bed, with Draco on top of him, he didn't quite know when that had happened, but he couldn't really say that he cared. Draco was still looking at him, like he was searching for something, maybe permission to continue. Wasting no time, Harry leaned up and captured Draco's lips in another kiss. This time they were both a bit bolder and the kiss grew more passionate. As any normal human being, they needed oxygen and had to stop to breathe. They were both panting slightly. Suddenly Draco was grinning. "I have kissed a few girls through the years, but that was the best bloody snogg I've ever had!" there was a little pause, and then they both started to laugh hysterically.

_The end_


End file.
